Star vs. the Forces of Evil The Movie: Interdimensional Pool Party
''Star vs. the Forces of Evil The Movie: Interdimensional Pool Party ''is an upcoming 2019 American animated comedy crossover film based on the TV series, Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Taking place after the events of Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War, the film is the first Disney XD original series to be adapted into a feature-length film. The film crossovers with other movies and TV series such as The Loud House, Steven Universe, SpongeBob SquarePants, and many more. The film is set to premiere on Disney XD on January 1, 2019. Plot One year after meeting the Loud family and defeating her evil sister, Venus Butterfly, Star Butterfly wakes up from a nightmare about her now deceased sister. After washing up, Star suddenly remembers that Marco Diaz, her best friend, has a birthday in a couple days. Marco has had a history of birthdays that failed in the past years, so Star tries to come up with a way to make sure that Marco has the best birthday ever. Later at night, Star, Janna, and Pony Head try to brainstorm ideas for a party for Marco. Star brings out her idea about inviting all kinds of people from different dimensions. She also suggests to have the party be thrown at the Loud House. With Janna and Pony Head going along with Star's idea, they follow her as she opens a portal to Royal Woods. Star, Janna, and Pony Head arrive at the Loud house only to have Lincoln and all ten of his sisters run up to Star and hug her. Star tells the kids about her plan to throw Marco's birthday at their house. Lori, while liking her idea, thinks it still feels a little far fetched, not to mention that their parents wouldn't be too happy if they threw a huge party at their house. Janna informs them that she arranged a get-together for the parents at Marco's house. Luna happily volunteers to DJ, while Lisa expresses her interest in bar tending. While everyone else gets things ready for the party, Star opens as many portals as she can and throws invitations with portal-opening devices through them. Meanwhile, one of the invitations lands in the hands of Miss Heinous, former head of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. She realizes that this is her chance to go after Star to kill her, and then to capture Marco. She devises a plan to resurrect Venus from the dead and use her to hunt down Star and Marco. She heads over to the abandoned island and collects all of the remains of Venus and then concocts a spell to have her arise from the spirit world. On day later, Star drags Marco, Alfonso, Ferguson, Jackie Lynn Thomas, and Oskar Greason to the Loud house to get ready for the party. Star and Janna drop Mr. and Mrs. Loud off to Marco's house to bond with Marco's parents. The girls then return back to the Loud House to have a toast with all of their friends before the party begins. As night falls, Marco worries that the party will fail. Suddenly, party-goers arrive through dimensional portals. Hiro, Baymax, Fred, Marinette, and Adrien arrive to the party and goes to reunite with Star and Marco. Star intends to limit the party to the backyard and poolhouse with the house guarded by Lana and Clyde. However, more and more people begin to arrive and the party moves beyond their control and into the house. Marco questions Star on how she advertised the party, forcing her to confess that she sent invitations to countless universes. Things escalate quickly which causes the police arrive, who responded to a noise complaint. The partygoers remain silent, while Star, Marco, Janna, and Lincoln convince the officers that the party has already ended. The police leave and the party resumes. PG Rick Sanchez and Mabel Pines smash one of the Loud's garden gnomes, revealing that it contains a large amount of Smile Dip, which are quickly consumed by the partygoers. Meanwhile, Jackie starts hanging around Marco, making Star feel a little jealous. Janna and Pony Head try to keep Star away from them and offers her some punch, which has been spiked by the Smile Dip. The Smile Dip causes Star and her friends to go on an acid trip that runs weird and wild. A few moments later, Star wakes up in her bedroom, with a minor headache. She looks out her window to see that the party is still going on. Star suddenly starts to panic when she notices that her wand is missing. She rushes outside to the party to find her friends. Janna and Pony Head tells Star that they can't find Marco and Jackie anywhere. Janna notices a conspicuous trail of ecto-plasm leading to somewhere. Star quickly comes up with a plan to find her wand and her two friends. She volunteers on Janna, Pony Head, Lincoln, Lori, Marinette, Hiro, Baymax, Steven Universe, Dipper, Mabel, and PG Morty to go with her to find her wand and her friends. She then counts on Lana, Clyde, and Adrien to keep the party under control until they return. Star and her posse hop into the Loud's minivan and then takes off to go on their search party. To be continued... Voice cast * Eden Sher '''as '''Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur '''as '''Marco Diaz * Abby Elliott '''as '''Janna * Jenny Slate '''as '''Ponyhead * Jessica Walter '''as '''Miss Heinous * Jon Heder '''as '''Oskar Greason * Ryan Potter '''as '''Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit '''as '''Baymax * T.J. Miller '''as '''Fred * Cristina Vee '''as '''Marinette Dupain-Cheng/'Ladybug' * Bryce Papenbrook '''as '''Adrien Agreste/'Cat Noir' * Carrie Keranen '''as '''Alya Césaire * Benjamin Isaac Diskin 'as '''Nino Lahiffe ' * '''Grant Palmer '''as '''Lincoln Loud * Catherine Taber '''as '''Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy '''as '''Leni Loud * Nika Futterman '''as '''Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli '''as '''Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco '''as '''Lynn Loud Jr., and Lucy Loud * Grey DeLisle-Griffin '''as '''Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Lily Loud, '''and '''Jackie Lynn Thomas * Lara Jill Miller '''as '''Lisa Loud * Caleel Harris '''as '''Clyde McBride * Carlos PenaVega '''as '''Roberto "Bobby" Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago Jr. * Breanna Yde '''as '''Ronnie Anne Santiago * Tom Kenny '''as '''SpongeBob SquarePants * Zach Callison '''as '''Steven Quartz Universe * Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human * Justin Roiland '''as '''PG Rick '''and '''PG Morty Production The film, 75 minutes at length, will crossover with over 100 different cartoon shows and movies. Release The film is set to premiere on Disney XD New Year's Day 2019. Category:Disney Category:Animated films Category:Crossover films Category:Spin-Offs